Love on Waffle Island Hm: ToT
by MissSquibler
Summary: first Takahira is knocked out on a ship, awaken to Waffle Island WHERE THERES NOT A SINGLE WAFFLE! Now go with Takahira as she sees what its like to be a real farmer What's this a blue haired energectic boy named Luke has caught her eye? rated t for lang!
1. Chapter 1

_Water… more water… OMG A SEAGULL! …damn more water…_These where the thoughts of a short brown haired girl, who was on her way to… get ready for it…. WAFFLE ISLAND! wOOt!

She had been on the boot with Pascal, the boat owner person thinger himself. They had been sailing for what seemed like an eternity, if three hours was even considered an eternity.

"Hey, Miss Takahira look where almost there!" Pascal yelled over to the brunette. Takahira's eyes finally came alive, widening in delight. She went to join the elder boatman on a higher part of the boat, when suddenly the world around her started to spin. Since when where they're so many seagulls..? Takahira clutched her stomach with one hand and her head with the other. Her world quickly went black around her.

"Ughh, Damn I will never travel by boat, AGAIN!" Takahira groaned regaining conscious. She felt herself laying on something usually soft.

With a small grunt, she jumped out of what looked like a hotel bed..? She walked around until she came down to the stairs. Going down quickly, and without a noise she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around. _This is defiantly a hotel…_ She concluded looking at everything carefully.

A women with very short brown hair, wearing a green dress that went to her ankles came up slightly worried.

"Oh Takahira your awake I'm so glad to see this!" The women said happily, smiling at Takahira.

… _Wow people here really know how to introduce themselves, No?_

When Takahira was thinking to Maya it looked like Takahira was confused.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Collenn!" The women named Collenn said hurriedly.

A man approached him, his hair was gray, and he was wearing a green vest, with a green long sleeved dress shirt underneath. He also had a red tie and black pants (I think ._. not playing game right now). _HEY LOOK THE CLOWNS HAVE ARRIVED :3 _Takahira thought holding back a laugh.

"Oh and this is Jake, and the older women over there is Yolanda and the man behind the bar counter is Ramsey." Collenn said pointing to each person.

"Hiya~" Takahira said happily. They all said their hello's and such.

"Oh Takahira, the mayor wanted to meet with you right away, His name is Hamilton." Collenn added quickly with a thoughtful look on her face.

_Oh goody the mayor! _Takahira thought with false sarcasm.

Takahira said her good-byes and headed out the door, only to be met with a short, chubby white haired man. _T-that is one fucking nose…_ Takahira thought looking at- er down at him.

"Ah! Takahira your awake, this is really good news! I am the mayor Hamilton. I presume you're here to see some site and what not then take your leave? Yes tourist seem to follow the same schedule and what not, I assure you everything on Waffle Island is great an-"

"WOO! Slow down there! Sorry to burst your bubble, but I was sorta, kinda planning on living here.." Takahira interrupted quickly.

Suddenly out of no where, Takahira saw a flash of blue from the corner of her eye, then she saw a young teenage boy about her age, with blue hair with a bandana covering most his hair. He wore A white t-shirt with no sleeves, and a brown vest, blue jeans and work boats. (._. I never go into clothes description… I must be really obsessed with this game… or really bored..)

"Yo! Mayor, We have that house in the Carmel River District almost ready! It shouldn't take much longer maybe two days!" The blue haired teen said hyperly. Totally oblivious to Takahira.

"Ah great perfect! It seems were in luck too! Takahira here has decided to move!" Hamilton said, Takahira had been mentally dozing off till she heard her name.

"Eh?! Oh HI! So you're the one that collapsed on the boat huh?" The blue haired boy said making Takahira blush from embarrassment and some other reason she couldn't place her finger on.

"Eheheh, Yup that's me! Names Takahira!" Takahira said grinning cat like.

"Names Luke, I work at the carpentry store in the Mine district right above the Carmel River District." Luke said grinning back and rubbing the back of his head.

… _Carmel River District…? Waffle Island?! WTF RIVES AREN'T MADE OF CARMEL, AND THIS ISLAND DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A FUCKING WAFFLE HAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I should seriously take in consideration of suing…Whets next? I can own an Ostrich?! _(Oh how right you are Takahira XD)

"-Alright Takahira?" Hamilton said knocking Takahira out of her deep thoughts.

"….. What?" Was Takahira's only response, causing Luke to start laughing.

"..Err I said that since the house in the Carmel river district is the only soon to be open and available house I thought that would be a good place to live." Hamilton repeated.

Takahira's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Well it should be about two days, but then again with my awesome skills maybe a day!" Luke chipped in grinning.

"good then Miss. Takahira you can stay in the Sundae Inn." Hamilton said, Takahira could just see the happiness radiating off of him. It fucking weirded her out.

"Uh… alright?" Takahira muttered looking at the inn…

"Well gotta go! Pops' probably wants me back cya mayor, nice meeting you Taka!" Luke cheered, renaming Takahira with a pet name.

"… Bye." Takahira muttered still annoyed with the whole WELCOME TO WAFFLE ISLAND WHERE THERE IS NOT A FUCKING WAFFLE IN A 500 RADIUS! :3 ENJOY YOUR NON WAFFLY STAY! God they should rename that in to Suicide Inn and No Waffle, Waffle Island….

"Well I must get back to the town hall as you know I'm a busy man and all with being mayor! Haha! Well have a look around and what not enjoy the fresh crisp air of waffle island :D' Hamilton exclaimed most likely to ditch Takahira, since she looked like she could care less.

They both said their good byes. Takahira looked around seeing not many people living there and only a few buildings. She decided to take a look around hoping to not run into anyone, her head still hurt.

It was queit late so she walked into the hotel to get some rest knowing that she would have to do something stupid tomarrow.

Well that's all I want to write I want FIVE reviews before I continue because idk if I even want to do this or not I need encouragement people!

**~Takahira-Sama**


	2. Chapter 2

Takahira woke up inside the SUNDAE INN!! She looked around boredly. She got dressed verrrryyyy slowly…

… _I hate mornings… __**yawns**__ I hope I start my new farm soon! KYA I CAN'T WAIT! _

Takahira thought the last part excitedly. She finally woke up fully and left her room and ran down the stairs two at a time. She looked around and saw that everyone was doing their work peacefully.

"…Uh…" Takahira uttered not sure what to do now.

"Oh Takahira it's good to see your awake! I thought that maybe you could take a look around the town? No news about your house being finished yet." Collenn informed her.

"Oh, it's fine I need to get to know this place anyways." Takahira replied a sheepish grin on her face.

She quickly said her good byes, she was never one to get to close to people, and she wanted to live on a farm because she was an animal person, not much of a human person. She walked out of the hotel and turned to the left (Taka: That is if your facing directly out of the hotel ) and saw a beach, her eyes lit up in happiness and she quickly walked over to the beach. She just stepped down from the steps leading to the beach when she saw a guy her age with white hair and a hat hanging against his back. He wore a dark blue shirt with a light blue jacket over it with white pants and sandals.

_._. oh noez… a fisher person!_ One thing Takahira didn't like was fishing… gutting the poor, poor fishes THEN even just putting a hook through them. She shook at the terrible ideas.

_NYA YOU MONSTERZ I WILL EATIFY YOU ALL I PROMISE MWAHAHA-_

"Oh… Hello there, are you new?" A calm voice said taking her out of her evil plans.

"Oh uh… Yeah .." Takahira muttered still angry at the fisher peoplez, those cold hearted bishes!

"I'm Toby, nice to meet you. Do you like to fish?" He asked her quickly getting down to the evilest question.

"….. Sure…' Takahira gritted through her teeth, a forced smile on her face.

"It's quiet relaxing on nice days… After I fish I like to take naps.. so calming, here have this I have an extra, so you can feel the same experience." Toby said, taking out a fishing rod from like NOWHEREZ!

_Duude…. Where did that come from..? I mean.. Does that jacket even have pockets?!_ Takahira thought in amazement.

She took the fishing rod from Toby and magically found out it fit in the bag on her back.

_OHMYGOSH! WTF?! _She thought now creped out.

"Well, I am going to find somewhere to take a nice relaxing nap, bye." Toby said then walked away.

"…." Takahira just walked away, trying to find a spot without weird people, Tffp if that's even possible. She walked toward what looked like a hospital, she walked in and saw an elderly women behind the counter, and a guy about her age, maybe a little older with black hair in a ponytail and a doctors coat on.

_Hm I wonder if he's the doctor? _Takahira thought cluelessly.

"Ah, welcome you must be new around here, yes?" The guy asked looking at her.

Takahira grinned shyly and thought in dismay; _Is it seriously THAT obvious?!_

"Eheheh… yeah." She admitted.

"Oh I see, how are you feeling?" He asked looking at her closely.

"Fine! A lot better than before, not sure what caused it though.." Takahira said thoughtfully.

"Maybe the swaying of the boat? If you had eaten recently at the time, the waves could've upset your stomach." He said smarticly, …. Not a word but who cares?

Takahira merely shrugged, they talked a bit more, then bid their good byes and walked away. She returned to the hotel, grabbed some dinner, which consisted of a plain omelet and a blueberry cocktail. She had a feeling tomorrow was going to bring her hell… Poor Takahira, not knowing how damn right she was.

**Well thanks to a few rude reviews, and me finally getting out of my pit of lazyness I finally fixed the chapters. Once again, sorry for the mistakes, but ya know :/ I AM HUMAN. Lol Hopefully the next chapter should be up soooon~ keep readin!**


End file.
